


farewell

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, kaneki before he leaves tsukiyama lying on the cold hard ground lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he leaves his goodbye unfinished,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>hoping that maybe,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>maybe he won't need to finish it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell

he breathes  
and his legs tremble  
just for a moment  
his back turned to the man  
who lies there  
in tears

he didn't want to go too  
a small part of him  
he didn't want to leave  
he didn't want to die  
he didn't want to murder anymore

he breathes  
and he leaves  
without looking back  
at him  
a comrade  
a companion  
a friend  
that'd wormed his way  
into his heart

but he had to do this  
don't he  
after all  
it wasn't about him anymore  
it was never  
ever  
about him in the first place

and so  
he leaves  
with a heavy heart  
weighing down his sleeve.


End file.
